


Safe in Your Arms ~ DNF

by SuicidalGuacamole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalGuacamole/pseuds/SuicidalGuacamole
Summary: It started out as a light-hearted idea for a stream. One that couldn't possibly go wrong... right?Reading fanfictions. That was it. That should've been all it was. Spoiler alert; it wasn't.I think it's safe to say that when I woke up that morning, I had no idea that it'd end like this.It started with Dream and George reading fanfictions for laughs. They stumble across one story in particular that catches their attention, and not the good kind. Through reading this fic, they come to realize that George might have an unwanted visitor watching his every move.This story shows the two boys growing closer through this unfavorable turn of events, and making something good out a shitty situation.WARNING!!-Swearing. I swear when I write. It makes it seem more natural. Don't read if you have a problem with this. I will fight you.-I don't think there'll be any smut or violence in this fic. I'll update if it changes.!!!COVER ART BY @mangdreams ON TWITTER!!!^^If you want me to remove it please lmk! It's just temporary until I can draw one^^
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Kudos: 2





	1. Apparently, fanfictions can ruin your life.

The day started just as any other had. I woke up to the sun shining into my eyes and rolled over in an attempt to fall back asleep. As always, though, I was unsuccessful. With an annoyed groan, I sat up in my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

After sitting there for a solid minute, I swung my feet over the side of my bed and got up, shivering as I left the warmth of the blankets. That was always my least favourite part of waking up. The unforgiving cold that never failed to greet me. If I had the choice, I'd never leave. But alas, we can't always have the things we desire. 

I sighed and left my room, heading to the same place I went every morning; the kitchen. My footsteps sounded painfully loud in the empty house, reminding me once more that I was truly alone. It hadn't been much of a problem until Luca had passed away. Before, at least I had him to fill the eery silence. 

I sighed, almost as a way to reset my brain. I forced myself to think of something else, something like... breakfast. Yes, food, the perfect distraction. I shuffled over to the pantry with purpose, all thoughts replaced with the one task.

My eyes scanned the shelves filled with food. My options were limited, but at least I always remembered to buy my favourites... I take that back. Apparently, I forgot to pick up some more *idfk insert food here* the last time I went grocery shopping.

(dude I totally forgot to edit that but I still have no idea what to put there so... sorry. IM lazy)

I guess that was the first strike of the day. The first shitty thing that would inevitably happen on that stupid, fucked up day. 

Life is shit.

Sighing dramatically, I grabbed the loaf of bread off the counter. I grabbed 2 slices of bread and popped them into the toaster. While I waited for my toast to cook, I turned and grabbed a plate and the Nutella. 

It was quiet. I closed my eyes, just listening to the silence and soaking in the peace. Suddenly, my toast popped, scaring the ever-loving shit out of me, and I was reminded once more that I was not allowed to enjoy things.

I was being sarcastic of course. My mood was often bitter at this time of the morning. In all actuality, none of this bothered me. I lived a good life, and even if it was lonely, I always had the most annoying people in the world to fill the silence. It was nice. It kept my mind away from the dark thoughts that often threatened to consume me. 

I sighed and buttered my toast, making sure to not let it cool down too much. That's the secret to having the best Nutella toast; put it on the second it came out of the toaster. That way, the Nutella melts and creates this godly taste. 

Now, with toast in hand, I walked over to the couch in the living room. There was no use in rushing to my computer. I was on it almost all day every day. I wanted to avoid it for as long as possible today. 

It wasn't like I didn't enjoy it, because I did. I loved it. It's just... the stream we had planned today. Dream and I had been talking for quite some time about doing a stream where we just read fanfictions, and while the idea seemed great in hindsight, it was looking less and less fun by the second.

I was still gonna do it, of course. I still thought it was a rather good idea. It's just... awkward, reading fanfictions about fucking your best friend with your best friend. I hated awkward scenarios, but alas I was a streamer. That was my entire job. Being cringey on the internet.

After a while, my phone began to buzz. I sighed, mentally preparing myself. I already knew it was Dream. Despite how much I wanted to ignore it, I clicked answer.

...

I sat in front of my computer, staring blankly into the bright screen. From my headphones, I could hear Dream humming to himself, the sound of his fingers rapidly dancing across his keyboard audible. Currently, we were setting everything up for the stream. 

While I sat here doing nothing, Dream was hunting down a list of fanfictions that'd been sent to him. I'd already sent him my list and was just waiting for him to finish rounding them up. While I waited, I tried to psych myself up. Streaming was fun, and I wouldn't change my job for anything else in the world, but sometimes it could get exhausting. 

"You almost done?" I asked, already feeling the energy flowing through my body. It was amazing how much could change just by forcing yourself to think you were hyped. I shook my arms a few times, trying to energize my body more. 

"Yeah, almost. Why? I thought you didn't wanna do this?" Dream responded with a chuckle. 

"I never said that." It's true, I never voiced my thoughts to anyone but myself. 

I could hear Dream's voice change to a quieter tone; the one he only used off-camera. "Y'know, you don't have to do this? I only suggested it because I thought the viewers might enjoy it." He paused. "If it makes you uncomfortable then I don't want to do it."

I let out a laugh, more so to show him I wasn't worried. "Dream, it's fine. I wanna do this. Plus, it's sure to bring in a ton of viewers."

"Good, I'm glad. Now let's do this shit!" His voice had shifted back to his usual streaming voice. I cleared my throat and checked that I looked presentable before starting the stream.

...

We'd been streaming for little over an hour now, and honestly, it wasn't as bad as I'd expected it to be. The chat had been off the rails the entire time (mainly the shippers), and I could already tell that there was going to be a ton of memes and art after this. Hell, I'd already gotten word of a few sketches.

"Dream let out a breathy laugh, his cheeks burning a bright red. George felt his own cheeks flush at the sight," Dream read with a dramatic voice. I couldn't help myself from smiling at how ridiculous he was. He'd been taking this so seriously right from the beginning. I envied him for his great story-telling abilities. I, on the other hand, struggled to even read a single sentence before stopping out of sheer embarrassment. 

So far, we were onto our second book. While I'd gotten a bit more used to it, I was still incredibly awkward. Luckily, Dream was here to make it actually worth watching. 

I was really glad Dream had taken over most of the reading. It meant I didn't have to read that much during the smut scenes in the last book, which were extremely detailed. 

It wasn't like I wasn't doing anything. I still piped in for my lines, where I was meant to be speaking in the book. It was still incredibly awkward, but at least I didn't have to narrate. Still, though, it didn't seem fair to Dream that he had to do most of the work for my stream. Sure, we agreed we'd split the money from the stream, but it wasn't fair of me to take half for doing a fraction of the actual speaking.

Yeah, I was going to read the next one. Except for Dream's lines, of course. Even if the embarrassment killed me, I wanted to pitch in. Plus, it seemed like the fans wanted me to be more engaged, so who was I to deny them that? 

We continued to read the story, often stopping to laugh at spelling mistakes or certain sentences. Before I knew it, we neared the end of the book. Just one chapter left until I took the lead. 

I hadn't told Dream about my decision yet, as I didn't want to cut him off. I knew he wouldn't mind the break though. I could hear his voice growing slightly hoarse, and already knew he hadn't taken many water breaks. 

"Dream gazed into the brunette's eyes, reaching a hand up to brush his hair out of his face. 'You're beautiful,' he mumbled with a soft tone." 

"Oh Dream, putting on the moves," I joked before taking a sip of water. Dream let out a loud laugh before responding. 

"George, we literally had sex two minutes ago." 

I spat out my water, shocked by how bluntly he said it. I could hear his classic wheeze from the other end of the call, and couldn't help but burst out in laughter as well.

Well, safe to say that was going to be taken out of context. 

Chat was going crazy once more, mostly shocked by Dream's comment or spamming the gay flag emoji. I coughed, trying not to choke as I calmed down. Dream seemed to be calming down too, though he still chuckled.

We continued to read, quickly coming to finish the story. We both paused for a little, Dream taking the moment to take a drink of water. I took the liberty of finding the next book. I pulled it up on my screen, allowing my viewers to see. 

Without warning, I began to read. I could tell Dream was a bit surprised, but he seemed grateful. 

We continued to read as normal, though this time I carried most of the story. It seemed to be a slow-burn, as half an hour later and Dream still didn't have a single line. We decided to alternate between chapters instead, with me still saying my spoken lines, of course. 

As we continued to progress through the story, I began to feel slightly uncomfortable. At first, it'd been a minor itch, hardly even noticeable. After a while, however, it began to grow unbearable. 

Perhaps it was nothing, but the way the story focus around me made me uncomfortable. There was hardly anything about Dream, and we were six chapters in by now. The book remained a work in progress, so it was entirely possible that the author just hadn't gotten around to adding him yet. 

I could understand that. I usually preferred slow-burns instead of rushing in, but even I wanted it to move along. The details put into my parts were just... weird.

It took longer than I'd like to admit before I realized why it was making me feel uncomfortable. The details weren't just randomly put there. No, they made perfect sense. Every last detail. Everything down to the amount of time I usually sat in bed before getting up. My routine, everything. It was all... spot on. 

I shuddered, trying to convince myself it was just coincidence, but I couldn't stop that creeping feeling of unease from settling in the pit of my stomach. 

Dream seemed to pick up on my shift in mood, as he stopped reading to talk.

"George, you good? You seem distracted."

I forced myself back to reality, forcing my thoughts to the back of my mind. 

"Mhm, yeah, I-I'm fine. Let's just finish this stupid book." I could hear my voice trembling slightly and prayed that against all odds Dream didn't hear. He did.

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine. It's not like you to insult someone's work." His voice sounded skeptical, and I knew it wouldn't take long for him to force it out of me. I also knew he wouldn't rest until he figured it out. 

Basically, I was fucked.

I swallowed, not sure if I should voice my concerns about the book. If it turned out to be a coincidence after all, I'd look like an idiot. Yet, the feeling wouldn't leave. It just didn't make sense. How would anyone be able to guess that shit? It scared the shit out of me.

"Hold on chat, I'll um, be right back," I muttered, my voice wavering. I turned off my camera and muted, not wanting all the viewers to hear. Dream followed suit. Now it was just us.

"So, what's up? Do you wanna stop?" He sounded genuinely concerned, and I reminded myself that he wouldn't mind. Even if I was wrong, he'd want to know. Probably. 

Either way, I had to get it out of me. I needed a voice of reason to keep me from panicking. 

I cleared my throat before speaking, trying desperately to keep my voice steady. I couldn't afford to lose my shit in the middle of a stream. 

"I-" I paused, not knowing what to say. I could feel my throat closing, unsure if it was from fear or the tears that threatened to spill over my cheeks. 

Dream seemed to realize what was happening as he immediately tried to calm me down.

"Hey, hey, take a breath, okay? Just focus on your breathing, and tell me when you're ready." I followed his advice, and sure enough, it calmed me down enough to think clearer.

"Dream, they- they know my schedule. They know everything I do." 

Dream stayed silent for a moment, most likely thinking of the best response. 

"They probably just guessed. I mean, it's possible, right? Probably more likely than, y'know, being watched. I think." 

I let out a sharp laugh. "I mean, yeah, but they knew everything. Like, what I eat for breakfast every morning, or what I do before streaming. Hell, they even knew how long I sit in bed before getting up for the day." I could hear my voice cracking as I struggled to fight off my tears again. It seemed all the more real as I said it out loud. "I just- I doubt anyone could just guess that."

"Seriously? What- why didn't you mention this sooner? George, this is serious. Like super serious." Dream raised his voice, not out of anger but concern. 

"You think I don't fucking know that?" I couldn't help but snap at him. Everything was becoming too much for me. I clenched my fist, struggling to keep calm. It wasn't every day you found out someone might be watching you. 

"Well, there's still a large possibility that it's nothing. I think you should try and focus on something else. At least until we can figure something else out, okay?" He spoke slowly as if scared of my answer. 

"So what, I'm just supposed to stay here? There's an even larger possibility of them watching me." 

"You don't know that. Just calm down, George."

I don't think I'd ever been as pissed as I was at that very moment. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? Calm down? Easy for you to say, you're not the one with a potential stalker." My voice came out harsh, and I winced. I could feel Dream drawing away, even through the silence. I felt bad. I knew he was just trying to help.

"Sorry, I'm just... stressed," I offered lamely. Dream sighed before responding.

"It's fine, I get it. I promise I'll figure something out, okay? Just, be careful for now." I nodded despite knowing he wouldn't be able to see. "I think we should end the stream."

"Yeah, probably." I sighed, trying to calm myself down enough to say goodbye. My eyes were still watery, but it was better than keeping everyone waiting for a long time.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I didn't think it'd end like this." 

"Don't apologize, okay? Neither of us had any idea, so don't worry. We can always try this again some other day if you're up for it." 

I smiled to myself, grateful he understood. 

"Now let's go say goodbye to everyone. It's only fair." His voice returned to its tone. I envied him for being able to switch back and forth so easily. 

I silently switched my camera back on and unmuted, forcing a smile. I could tell it looked fake, but it was the best I could do. Within seconds, the chat was flooding with messages about our return. Dream and I tried our best to respond to some of the donations that'd gone through while we were talking. 

20 minutes later, I sat at my computer, staring absentmindedly at discord. Dream and I were still on a call, despite having ended the stream a little bit ago. 

Neither of us spoke. I don't think either of us knew what to say at that point. Minutes flew by, with both of us just sitting there. Occasionally, I'd hear Dream shuffle in his chair, but other than that the line was silent.

Surprisingly, it was me that broke the silence. "I think... I think I'm gonna go to bed now." I didn't want to hang up, but I knew I probably should. My finger hovered over the button to hang up, waiting for Dream's response. 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," he responded. He sounded unsure, which caused a slight flare of fear in my stomach. "Hey, text me if you need anything, okay?"

I hummed in response. 

"Stay safe, and text me in the morning." I hummed again. "I'm serious, George. I need to know you're alright." I smiled weakly.

"Okay mom, I will. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight. Now promise me you'l-"

I hung up on him, already knowing what he was going to say. I couldn't help but chuckle. It made me feel a little better to know he was there for me. Even if he was on the other side of the world, it was at least something. And that something was good enough for me.


	2. 2 - A good mood only lasts so long

(George POV)

I felt better. Not much, but enough that I could get on with my life. 

It'd taken hours to finally fall asleep, but I guess I eventually drifted off. I didn't actually remember falling asleep. Just laying in bed, trying to convince myself that nothing was happening. That no one was there. That Dream was there to help. That he'd save me. 

What? 

I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts that'd begun to run rampant. On the bright side, I was no longer fearing the hypothetical stalker. Or at least, not as much. The thought still remained, though I'd pushed it to the very back of my mind, not wanting to deal with it right now.

The whole situation was just ridiculous. Now that I'd gotten some sleep and time to think, I'd realized just how stupid I was being. I'd never even given out my address, so there was no way anyone could've found out where I live. 

Also, why on earth would anyone want to stalk me? It's not like I hid my life from anyone. I constantly broadcasted my life. 

It all seemed so ridiculous now that I looked back at it. Still though, there was that nagging suspicion. That faint feeling of being watched. But no, there was no way. I went over this. It was just paranoia. After all, who wouldn't be paranoid in this situation?

I continued to avoid confronting my thoughts about the whole fiasco. Instead, I decided to be productive. So far today, I'd already made a big breakfast (the first in a long time), showered, cleaned up around the place, and even dusted a few places. I was currently focusing on my room. 

My room wasn't really messy. I constantly had to keep it clean, seeing as how my camera revealed the vast majority of it. The parts that the camera didn't see, however, told a different story. 

It wasn't that bad. Just a few dishes and clothes that hadn't made it to the laundry basket. I never let it get this messy, but lately, I'd been too tired to bother cleaning. Better now than never, I suppose. 

I continued to throw the discarded clothing into the laundry basket until all were disposed of before turning my attention elsewhere- the dishes.

Once again, there weren't that many. That didn't necessarily mean it was a healthy amount, though. Over the course of the last month or so, I'd gathered up quite the collection. Bowls, plates, and cups were stacked in the camera's blind spot on the desk and were now threatening to topple over. 

I'd noticed it a few days ago but kept forgetting to deal with them. It'd grown into quite the problem. This burst of motivation was greatly needed. I grabbed as many dishes as I could and made my way out to the kitchen.

I set them all down on the counter and turned to grab the rest when a sudden burst of discomfort rushed over me. It felt like someone was watching me. Immediately I remembered last night, and fear rooted me to the spot. I'd forgotten that it was still a possibility and a large one at that. I jerked my head to look out the window.

Nothing. No one was there. I hadn't really expected to see anyone, but there was still that chance. I couldn't help but feel relieved, even if just slightly. I was probably just overthinking again. 

I returned to my room and gathered the rest of my mess. This time when I went to the kitchen, I was quick. I rushed through putting everything in the dishwasher, wanting nothing more than to retreat to the safety of my room.

It was the only room that had no information in that story. If this hypothetical stalker was watching me, they hadn't found a way to see the room. 

I didn't really believe someone was watching me, but I also couldn't just ignore it. That'd be stupid. Still, though, I didn't want to focus on it. I sighed, closing the dishwasher and pressing start. Before leaving the kitchen, I grabbed a small stash of snacks. 

I didn't plan on holing up in my room for long, but just in case, I didn't want to be locked in there with no food. I returned to my room finally and set the snacks on my desk. 

Now what? I was done cleaning, I had nothing to edit, just... nothing to do. I flopped down onto my bed, scraping my brain for any ideas. Just anything to occupy my thoughts. I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket, and immediately fished it out to check. When I saw what awaited me, my heart sank.

Since the book was in my library, I guess I got notifications when it was updated. I threw the phone onto the bed beside me and did my best to ignore it. Just focus. On what? Anything, anything else. The weather. The weather's been shit lately. It's probably nice in Florida. Wonder how Dream's doing.. We should think of an idea for a stream soon. But last time we streamed...

Nope, I couldn't do it. Every thought I had brought me back to the book. 

I sighed, giving in to temptation. I reached over and grabbed my phone, opening Wattpad once more. I promised myself I wouldn't but I guess I'm a liar. 

Immediately, the book opened up to where we'd left off. That's right, we never finished it. There were about two chapters left. Well, three now. I continued to fight myself over if it was a good idea to read it. 

What if you find more proof? What if you can't fight the idea anymore? What if this only confirms everything?

But what if it confirms that it was all a coincidence? 

That was enough for me. Yes, the cons outweighed the pros- drastically, but if there was the possibility of debunking it then I wanted to take that chance. I'd rather have it set in stone than continue living unaware of the truth.

I gave in and began to read.

10 minutes. That was all it took to confirm it. Confirm what, you might ask? Confirm that there was no way in hell this was all some freak coincidence. No, there's no way anyone could ever come up with this shit.

In the last chapter, the newest one, they'd brought up the fact that I had run out of bagels. That I'd resorted to toast instead. How would anyone know that? How would they even know I liked that stuff? 

I felt tears prick at my eyes again, not for the first time today. Oh my god. This is really happening, isn't it? I could feel myself beginning to spiral, falling further and further into the depths of my mind, plagued with fear. 

Without thinking, I opened my phone again and opened Dream's contact. I clicked call and in seconds I was waiting for him to pick up. I knew it was morning for him, but it was late enough that he had to be awake. I hoped. 

After a painfully long time, he answered. 

"George? What's up?" 

I didn't even get the time to answer before I started sobbing. I couldn't do this shit. 

"Shit- George, what happened? Are you okay? Talk to me." 

It took a while before I calmed down. The entire time, Dream continued to talk to me. Most of it was just meaningless nothings, but it helped. I felt my throat open up a bit, enough to talk again.

"Dream, I-" I cut myself off, my voice breaking slightly. No, I wasn't going to cry again. No, no, no, no, no. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "T-They updated the b-book. They-" breathe. "they included something. I-I-It was so small, just what I ate yesterday." I paused again, waiting for Dream to speak. He didn't. 

"I-I think they're watching me. It all just makes sense. Dream, I- what do I do?"

"Where are you?" His voice was firm. I began to worry if I was pissing him off. Regardless, I continued to answer his question.

"My room." It came out as a whisper. I hated this. I hated everything. I hated myself, for being so weak. So useless. Why did I have to call Dream? He couldn't do anything, so why? Why couldn't I just deal with this myself like a normal person? Pathetic.

"George, you need to find another place to stay. Maybe like a hotel, or a- um, a friend or relative's house. Anywhere else." I stayed silent. "Seriously, it's not safe."

I sighed. "What about streaming? It's not like I can just- just temporarily quit my job. I still need to make a living." It came out tense. I wasn't pissed. Well, not at him anyway. I truly felt trapped. 

"George, you can't just stay there! It's not even in the question." 

"Dream, what if they follow me?"

Dream stayed silent for a while. It felt like hours. 

"Come to Florida." 

I thought I misheard him. There was no way he'd suggest that, right? He hadn't even shown me a picture of him, so why would he invite me to come stay with him? Surely he'd have sent a picture before even thinking that, right?

"Pardon?" I asked. His response came quicker this time.

"Come stay with me," he repeated, sounding a bit embarrassed. I paid no mind to that.

"A-are you serious? That's huge- like, you haven't even shown me what you look like. Are you sure you'd even be okay with this? I could always ask Sapnap or Bad instead." I wanted to go. I really did, but even after discussing it for all these years, we hadn't made any firm plans. And there were reasons behind that.

Dream sighed. "Yeah, I'm serious." The line stayed silent for a moment, both of us waiting for the other to speak. In the end, it was Dream to break it. "Listen, I'm the safest bet. They probably know what Bad and Sapnap, hell, everyone you could possibly ask looks like."

I sighed. 

"Alright."


End file.
